Alternate Shift: Panic Room Diaries
by DeansMuse
Summary: What happened after Cass shut the panic room door behind Bobby? Very definite Destriel. Graphic Content. PWP. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1  Bobby's Panic Room

_As always I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural. They all belong solely to Kripke. If I did own them, they would, of course, be here with me._

_Rating: MA. Swearing, sexual content involving Dean and Castiel below. Don't like, don't read._

_**EXCERPT from Alternate Shift**_

As soon as the panic room door slammed shut, signaling Bobby's exit and the fact that he and Cass were very alone, Dean's back hit the wall forcefully at Cass's attack. Cass slammed his mouth over Dean's soft full lips in a kiss meant to devour. Dean couldn't help the sharp, surprised gasp that he emitted which Cass greedily swallowed down in the process of tasting the amazing creature he had pinned to the steel wall. Cass sucked hungrily on Dean's bottom lip then he forced his tongue into his beta's mouth. Cass roughly rubbed his tongue against Dean's while Cass ran a hand up Dean's neck and through the back of Dean's short cropped hair. Cass gave his hair an experimental tug. Dean mewled into the kiss and sagged easily against Cass, submitting as usual to his alpha's dominance.

Dean whimpered with intense need when Cass finally let him breathe. "Cass," he whined with desperate confusion. "What's going on?"

Meanwhile, Cass traced the side of Dean's jaw with his lips then continued on down the side of Dean's neck. He savored the taste of Dean's scented skin and sucked on Dean's neck while Dean writhed beautifully beneath his lips. Dean threw his head back, allowing more access, while overpowering arousal flowed through his body. He knew his pupils were blown wide with debilitating desire. His strong, calloused hands wrapped around Cass neck and his fingers ran through Cass's silky soft hair.

"Cass," he moaned in low breaths. Dean's almost painful need weighed heavily upon him, sending intense sensations throughout his body. His normally relaxed cut old jeans now pressed too tightly against his completely engorged cock. If Cass didn't take him soon, he would take Cass.

Deep down, he knew that he'd felt desire this intense before but never without the aid of a shot, a spell, a bite, or something. As far as he knew, none of that had occurred since he'd escaped the Pit. There had to be something wrong. Right? He questioned aloud with concern, "What's happening?"

"Your scent," Cass whispered heavily against the reddening mark he'd just made on Dean. His warm moist breath caused shudders in the barely sane man that he pinned to the wall. Cass explained in a much deeper, husky voice that short-circuited most of Dean's remaining thoughts, "God, your scent is driving me crazy. It makes me want to . . ."

"Just like in the Pit?" Dean huffed breathlessly as Cass pressed his full body harder against Dean's, keeping him pinned fully against him.

"No. Better, so much better, more, than that," Cass breathed into Dean's sensitive spot behind his ear. Dean mewled unconsciously, his body sending all signals of acceptance and want. "You smell so . . ." Cass paused to inhale deeply again. "God, you smell so good, especially with my scent mixing with yours. I want you, Dean. I have to have you, claim you, make you all mine, all mine."

Overwhelmed by his alpha's words, Dean yanked Cass back and kissed him hard, giving him the only answer that he could. He was so far beyond words at the moment. He wanted, needed to feel their bare skin sliding against each other.

Next thing he knew, he pinned on his back below a very aroused Cass in the middle of their bed. He swore he'd heard the flutter of wings again and just had to know. He pulled back slightly, regretting the separation instantly, and wondered huskily, "Dude, do you have wings?"

Cass frowned slightly at Dean's lack of focus then confusion. He paused a moment and focused on his body, specifically his back. He peered behind him and suddenly a very large pair of black wings appeared on his back. Both of their eyes flew open wide in surprise and awe.

Dean slowly reached a hand out to gently stroke the soft feathers on the inside of the right wing. Cass's eyes rolled back in his head while he moaned in pleasure. He was unable to control the borderline ecstasy Dean created with his soft stroking.

Dean grinned wickedly, knowing the night just got a whole lot more interesting.

_**Let me know if you wish me to continue this or leave it to your imagination. I am willing to go either way. :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2  1st Panic Room Diary Cont'd

_I didn't have many review but the ones I did have all asked for this. Please be aware that this my first attempt at writing man/man or really any kind of sex so please be nice. I would appreciate and constructive comments or suggestions. I am also thinking I might use this to supplement when necessary in my original story, Alternate Shift._

_Pairing: Dean/Castiel_

_Obvious warnings: swearing, graphic words, graphic sexual content_

_Oh, yeah, and Unbeta'd. All mistakes are completely my own._

**Chapter 2 (continued from Chapter 1)**

"Dean," Cass keened out huskily as he grabbed Dean's roving hand, pulling it out from his sensitive wing feathers. He grabbed the other hand then pinned them both to the bed and shuddered on top of Dean's thighs. Leaning over like Cass was doing pressed their clothed arousals together. They moaned in unison and instinctively grinded against each other.

"Cass," Dean mewled thickly. His voice deepened with the desire that Cass unleashed with his dominating display earlier. "Let go, Cass. I wanna -"

"No," Cass denied harshly. "Not yet. I want to play first, my way. Then you can play with them." Cass moved Dean's two hands into one of his own then slowly ran his free hand down Dean's smooth, muscled chest. He lightly flicked and teased one nipple to pertness.

Dean moaned beautifully beneath him. His eyes were half closed with pleasure but he watched as Cass lightly tormented his chest. He writhed and bucked gently as arousal and desire welled up in him. He couldn't stay still under the onslot of pleasurable sensations.

Cass groaned with delight at the sensually, inviting moves the man beneath him made. He knew the Pit had changed Dean, forcing him to submit in spite of everything that Dean was, that Dean wanted. Plus, Cass's initial bite established Cass as Dean's "alpha male in the pack", again forcing Dean to submit. But that wasn't what this was. This was the sensual dance of a creature desiring to be pleased by another, to be mated by another, to be filled with another.

"Cass, please," Dean whimpered weakly, overwhelmed with desire.

"Please what?" Cass wondered vaguely, leaning over to once again smell Dean's attractive scent. The arousing scent had to have some type of mating pheromones in it because it was intoxicating to Cass. Dean had always turned him on but now, it was a little different. He couldn't separate what that difference was, only that it made him want to physically take the being beneath him with a passion that was unrivaled previously. And it strengthened as it filled the air around them.

He tasted the reddened spot on Dean's neck then worked his way up to Dean's slightly pouting, swollen lips. He captured the lush bottom lips and sucked it into his mouth. He gently raked his sharp teeth over it then quickly captured Dean's mouth and need-filled groan. His tongue automatically thrusted deep into the warm velvety cavern.

Dean rumbled with a low purring sound while he rotated his hips in slow circles under Cass. He felt light friction over his blood filled arousal. He couldn't ever remember feeling this amount of need for anyone, ever. He needed to come so badly but more than that he felt so very, very empty.

He mewled and purred in response to Cass's intense claim on his mouth. He sucked hard on Cass's thrusting tongue while it filled his mouth. It wasn't enough. He knew it would never be enough. Then even that was gone, causing Dean to whimper desperately, "Cass. Please."

"Please what?" Cass repeated harshly with his lips moving against Dean's reddened ones.

Dean bucked his hips unconsciously as his tongue darted out to taste Cass's lips. He mewled over the taste of both of them together and opened his mouth to Cass. He wanted the invasion again. He wanted Cass's tongue in his mouth, thrusting into his. He wanted that and so much more. His blood boiled with the instinct to be taken, claimed.

Cass ignored the very obvious invitation as he ran his hand down to Dean's right nipple and lightly pinched it, demanding, "Please what, Dean?"

Dean whined at the painful, pleasure coming from his chest and tried to focus on the question. He felt Cass hand lightly pinch the same nipple again and whimpered. He so didn't want to say what he wanted because it sounded so . . . needy.

Needy, like a greedy little bitch in heat. Oh, God, did he feel like he was in heat! And that was wrong on so many levels but he couldn't argue with the feeling that was dominating his mind and body currently. In fact, he would probably even say it aloud if Cass told him to. Who knew that he, Dean Winchester, could be such a needy cockslut, although to be honest with himself, he had been a manwhore since he was in his early teens.

Cass leaned over and gently bit his earlobe then pulled lightly. White hot pleasure shot down to Dean's twitching dick. He groaned at the blood rushing down to the already overloaded organ and ground his hips up into Cass's forcefully. He felt Cass lift his hips up and away. That was the last straw for Dean.

"Damn it. Fuck me, Cass! Now!" Dean begged in a hoarse, needy rush. "Feel empty, so empty. Need you. Need you buried deep inside me now."

"God," Cass rasped hoarsely, sending even more delicious shivers through Dean's body. He felt Dean almost vibrating under him and knew that they couldn't wait any longer. He'd wanted to play with Dean for a while but Dean needed him too badly for that, he now realized. His own body had passed ready before the moment he'd slammed Dean against the wall, especially after smelling his new scent all evening. He grabbed Dean's t-shirt collar and with a harsh tug, ripped it open.

Dean gasped in surprise but went with it. He quickly shrugged out of the remains and reached up to undress Cass but Cass's shirt was already gone. He felt Cass's hands on his pants so he quickly reached for Cass's. Boxers came off with the jeans and seconds later, a very naked Cass laid on top of a completely nude Dean. They both moaned with relieved desire.

Cass ran his hands down Dean's chest, pausing briefly to gently palm and massage Dean's nipples. Dean moaned softly and arched into the caress. Cass lifted his torso up a little and slowly moved his mouth down to latch onto one of Dean's perky nipples. His other hand continued to play with one nipple while he sucked on the other one, alternating sucking pressure and tongue flicks. Dean jumped slightly and squirmed under the barrage.

Cass's free hand moved over Dean's toned abs and flowed their definition down to the soft spring hair below. He felt the damp patch before he actually felt the satiny soft skin of Dean's cock head. He lightly drifted his fingers over the tip, taking time so spread the dripping pre-come all over it.

Dean threw his head back in the throes of intense passion and moaned loudly, "Oh, shit. Fuck, Cass!" He followed up with a throaty growl, "I'm ready. I'm ready, man. I swear. Just . . . fuck!"

Cass smiled slightly around Dean's nipple and argued regretfully, "It's been a while, Dean. I have to get you ready or it will hurt. You know that. Bitch."

Dean rolled his head and shuddered at the thought. He felt Cass's hand playing with his very sensitive cock. He growled low and grabbed Cass's hand then shoved it between his legs, as he spread them invitingly. He gritted out the demand, "Hurry."

Cass cocked an eyebrow at him and returned slightly in a husky but firm tone, "Who exactly do you think you are talking to?"

Dean felt his insides clench in pleasure at the obvious threat his alpha was making. He moaned and pointed out desperately, "Think about it, Cass. If it hurts me, it'll only be what I deserve, right?" Cass glared slightly at Dean who begged quickly with a very red embarrassed face, "Please, Cass. I need it. Please, need it so bad."

Cass frowned slightly, wondering why he was fighting both of their bodies. But, it really had been a while and he wasn't into hurting Dean. He could tell Dean really believed he was ready and decided to let him lead this time. Cass flipped over onto his back on the bed beside Dean.

Dean whined hopelessly, "Cass?"

Cass drew in a steadying breath then explained lightly, "You think you are so ready? Then ride me." He paused briefly then challenge with a cocked eyebrow, "Bitch."

Dean swallowed nervously but his body reacted instantly. He flipped over and sensuously moved over Cass's dark, lithe body. He leaned in then attacked Cass's lips in a hungry kiss that tried to dominate Cass but they both knew who was really in charge. Dean couldn't fight centuries of instinct that the bite controlled or the things done to him in the Pit.

Dean briefly caressed Cass's torso but he was too hungry to play, just like he'd been unable to wait for Cass to finish his playing. He firmly wrapped his calloused hand around Cass's thick cock. Most guys are either thick or long but Cass had been double blessed.

Dean easily pumped Cass a couple of times before he licked the pre-come leaking out. He mapped out the details of Cass's arousal with his tongue licking and sucking on it intermittently until it was completely coated with Dean's saliva. Dean knew the extra saliva and time would pay in the long run.

Dean quickly moved up and straddled Cass's hips. He leaned over and kissed Cass hungrily before he reached behind him and grabbed Cass's cock. Cass stiffened under him but Dean ignored him and continued.

"Dean," Cass warned huskily, knowing that neither one of them had even once tried to stretch Dean out or lube him up.

Dean felt the head of Cass's cock nudge his entrance and mewled with pleasure. At this point, his need was so great that he didn't care if he was dry or not. He sank down some more feeling his entrance stretch wider to accommodate Cass. He whimpered slightly because it still wasn't enough.

"Dean," Cass exclaimed in wonder. He felt the warm, moist tightness that seemed to come from Dean and groaned low, fighting the intense urge to shove Dean down and bury his cock balls deep inside Dean.

Dean inhaled deeply to prepare himself then stopped supporting his own body, allowing gravity to force his body all the way down onto Cass. He felt Cass's cock split him wide open and hissed in reaction to the intensity of pleasure-filled burn that ripped through him at the sudden deep penetration. His butt cheeks felt the springy hair and soft skin of Cass's thigh muscles.

Dean's head back fell in oblivious pleasure and he paused slightly, trying to give himself time to adjust to it all. Before he could, Cass groaned below him and instinctively thrusted his hips up, forcing himself deeper into the clenched muscles surrounding his throbbing cock. Dean rolled his head and clenched his ass tighter in response, automatically rising up slightly.

Cass groaned again, grasping Dean's hips tight enough to leave bruises, and pulled Dean back down on his cock. Dean moaned loudly and rasped out huskily, "Thought this was my ride."

"Then move," Cass ordered harshly. "Your scent is stronger now. Need . . ."

Cass trailed off but Dean understood all too clearly. His own blood roared with needy desperation. He quickly rose up and impaled himself again, rotating his hips to get maximum penetration. His internal muscle clenched as he rose up again and continued to impale himself, loving the way it felt like Cass's forceful thrusts. He mewled with ecstasy at being so filled by his alpha, unable to keep the feeling inside him.

Cass growled and moaned at the sight before him. Dean's back was arched, showing his taut, muscular torso to his advantage. Sweat beaded up on his skin, giving his body a satiny sheen. Dean's neglected cock bounced in time with his movement and his balls slapped lightly against Cass's with every bounce. To top all that off, Dean's channel stayed so tight but slick as though it had been coated with a very thick lube. He'd have to ask Dean about that when he could actually think logically. Instead, he praised huskily, "Shit, Dean, I need a picture of this. You riding me so hard and fast. You're so hot! So needy. Working me. Milking me. Shit."

Dean didn't even pause in his movements but he did focus his lust drugged eyes onto Cass's brilliant blue ones. He felt the buildup within his body. His blood sung so loud that he could barely hear Cass. His instinctual urges had taken over. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He barely managed a husky moan. "Cass."

"Needy, little bitch," Cass mumbled under his breath then grabbed tighter on Dean's hips again and slammed his mate down onto his cock, even more forcefully.

Dean almost screamed in pleasure but managed to keep to very loud moans. His stomach muscles tightened while his balls seemed to tighten and pull up as well. It only took three very hard, quick thrusts and Dean couldn't hold his orgasm back anymore. Ecstasy filled his body while muscles clenched and pulsed throughout him.

Cass felt Dean's hot cum paint his stomach and chest while Dean released a keening mewl that lasted as long as his orgasm. Dean's channel squeezed Cass's cock so tightly that Cass barely got in two more thrusts before he followed in Dean's footsteps. Cass groaned in delicious ecstasy while he painted Dean's insides with his hot seed.

Dean fell forward slightly, bracing his hands on Cass's chest. He'd just finished his orgasm when he felt warm liquid splash deep within him. His welcoming body sang with intense satisfaction and so much pleasure that, he felt his body clench again as another orgasm ripped through him unexpectedly.

Through the second bliss, he faintly felt his own cum splash on his chin while he sagged down on top of Cass. His dick twitched one last time and he felt the last squirt of cum dribble out slowly. Apparently, his dick was as tired and sated as the rest of him. With the last of his strength, he slowly wrapped his arms around Cass and relaxed with an extremely sated, happy, relaxed sigh.

Cass slowly gathered his pleasure-scattered thoughts. He enjoyed the warm, heavy weight, using him as a bed. He drew in a deep, refreshing breath. He thought he heard a soft snore and questioned gently, "Dean?"

There was no response. Cass smiled slightly then gently kissed Dean's head which was tucked under Cass's chin. Dean nudged him slightly in his sleep then grew quiet again. Cass sighed, feeling the weariness fill him, and closed his eyes to rest for a while because there would definitely be a round two as soon as they both regained their strength. They still had his wings to explore.

_**I hope this meet up with some of your expectations. Please read and review.**_


End file.
